The film packaging bag with the described design is suitable for packaging bulk materials, for example dry food for animals, and has a reclosable fastener that makes it possible for the contents of the package to be partially poured or taken out. In addition to pelletized animal feed, packaged goods such as, for example, detergents, cat litter, road salt and powdery or grainy construction materials come into consideration. After opening the film packaging bag at a part of the bag above the reclosable fastener, contamination of the contents can be prevented by the reclosable fastener that also ensures protection against moisture and, in the case of food items and animal feed, also provides a certain preservation of aroma. The removal of contents takes place through an opening in the first side gusset, to which end the side gusset can be pulled out after opening the reclosable fastener and be used as a pour spout. The opening can be closed. The reclosable fastener can be designed as a so-called zipper having strip-like slot and tongue elements that can be connected manually as a result of pressure forming a snap connection or clip connection. Other reclosable closures are also conceivable, for example, Velcro® strip fasteners or reclosable fasteners with a self-adhesive strip.
A film packaging bag with the characteristics described above is known from publication WO 2004/092025 [US 2006/0021296]. It consists of a film that is folded into a tube. The tube created by folds has side gussets that are folded in and is closed on each end by a longitudinal weld seam and at its top end by a top weld seam. Underneath the top weld seam, a closure is located at the first side gusset, which is formed by a continuous strip fastener. The W-shaped folded strip fastener is located at the first side gusset and not welded with itself. The strip fastener is longer than the width of the side gusset and is secured to the inner face of the side gusset, as well as at the adjacent bag surfaces, which form the front panel and back panel of the film packaging bag. For the first use, a bag region above the reclosable fastener that is located at the inner surface of the bag is ripped open along a tear line. For removing packaged materials, the first side gusset is then pulled out in the area of the reclosable fastener, whereby a reclosable pour spout is formed. For closure of the film packaging bag, the upper region of the first side gusset remains in pulled out condition, whereby the strip fastener then extends U-shaped.
From publication DE 203 11 386 [US 2006/0188178], a film packaging bag is known with a carry handle formed by a strip of film. The strip of film is located in an upper half of the film packaging bag and connected with its two ends with a panel of the bag. The film packaging bag can also be designed as side gusset bag with a front panel, a back panel and two side gussets, whereby then at the upper edge of the bag a closure is provided and whereby the strip of film is located close to the closure at the upper edge of the receptacle.